Pour le pire et le meilleur
by Kashiira
Summary: Fic AU, co-écrite avec Olessya. Un chevalier est chargé (comme ses pairs) de la protection d'un jeune mage. Bon gré mal gré, ils vont devoir s'accomoder l'un de l'autre...


__

Titre : Pour le pire et le meilleur

Auteurs : Gaëlle et Olessya

Genre : AU, médieval fantastic, angst

Source: Saint Seya

****

Pour le pire et le meilleur

****

I

Camus avançait comme à regret, jetant des petits regards derrière lui.

" Tu veux t'enfuir ? " lui demanda en souriant le jeune page qui l'escortait.

" Non ! Je n'aime pas cette forêt. Trop sombre…. "

Il avait une impression bizarre. Comme si chaque arbre était vivant, comme si des milliers d'yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Il se sentait observé depuis un moment et n'aimait pas cette sensation.

" On jurerait que cette forêt est ensorcelée… " marmonna-t-il.

" Nous arrivons bientôt ! " annonça le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait en voyant se dessiner au loin une première tourelle.

***

Le Collège de Magie se dressait au milieu des arbres millénaires, immense et tout en coupoles.

Dans les alentours, l'air semblait crépiter de mana luminescent mais invisible pour le commun des mortels, jouant parmi les branchages et dans les couloirs de l'imposant édifice.

Dans l'une des pièces du vénérable édifice, des voix juvéniles se faisaient entendre joyeusement, répétant les syllabes de la langue détenant les clefs du Mana.

Les enfants assis en demi-cercle répétaient avec application les rectifications données par un jeune homme, vêtu d'une robe noire et aux longs cheveux couleurs lavande.

Un toussotement interrompit la classe, tandis qu'un autre mage entrait.

" Je vais continuer la leçon, Mu… Tu es demandé chez le doyen… "

***

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de l'imposant bâtiment. Camus eut un frisson quand la grille s'ouvrit devant eux sans qu'ils n'aient vu personne. 

" Tu es arrivé à bon port. Je dois te laisser à présent, " dit le jeune page en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

" Attends ! Où dois-je aller ? Qui dois-je rencontrer ? "

" Ne t'inquiète pas ! Les personnes adéquates te guideront. Au revoir, Camus ! "

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de le saluer. Il entra dans le Collège, fronçant les sourcils.

Un petit garçon vêtu d'une robe bleue se présenta devant lui avant de s'incliner et de lui faire signe de le suivre, le guidant parmi les couloirs jusqu'à une lourde porte qui s'ouvrit devant eux.

L'enfant s'effaça, le laissant seul.

Camus s'immobilisa un instant devant la porte hésitant. Il resta sur le seuil, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La pièce était assez spacieuse et d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, richement meublée. Finalement, il entra et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Comme il regardait tout autour de lui, une petite porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite.

Un jeune homme d'apparence fragile entra.

Camus le détailla un moment, étonné que ce visage lui semble si familier. Mais c'était peut-être parce que le jeune homme en face de lui avait les traits si fins, le visage si lisse que le regard semblait devoir glisser dessus, sans pouvoir s'attarder sur la moindre imperfection. Il resta un moment à le contempler, sans prononcer un mot.

Soudain, il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un vieil homme qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué se tenait derrière le large bureau de bois sculpté. Etrangement, il n'avait pas décelé sa présence en entrant.

" Mu, mon enfant… Je te présente ton chevalier " fit le doyen de sa vieille voix. " Camus… Votre place est désormais aux côtés de ce jeune homme. Promettez-vous de prendre soin de lui lorsque le drain du Mana sera trop fort et de le protéger de votre vie s'il le faut ? " ajouta-t-il avec les paroles rituelles lorsqu'un mage rencontrait son lige.

Mu sursauta et porta son regard sur le chevalier, détaillant un instant ses longs cheveux bleus et son visage.

Alors, ses aînés lui avaient trouvé un protecteur ?

Il frissonna malgré lui.

Cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir partir du Collège, laisser ses classes à quelqu'un d'autre…

Camus fronça davantage les sourcils. Le dénommé Mû semblait tout juste sortir de l'enfance. Ainsi, il allait devoir servir de garde du corps à ce frêle garçon ? Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Comme, de toute façon, le destin qu'on lui avait imposé sans qu'il puisse donner son avis, sa destinée ayant était tracée avant même sa naissance : devenir un chevalier. Et voilà qu'il venait enfin de faire la connaissance avec celui qui lierait son destin au sien, celui qu'il devrait servir au mépris de sa propre existence. 

Devant le silence, de son lige, Mu ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres.

Il ne voulait pas de lui…

Une vague de soulagement l'envahit.

Cela voulait dire qu'il resterait au Collège, à s'occuper des classes des tout petits… Pourtant, en même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Ses pairs risquaient leurs vie et lui… souhaitait rester dans son foyer.

Camus avait bien raison de le refuser, il était… lâche.

Après un moment qui parut beaucoup trop long aux deux hommes qui attendait sa réponse, Camus finit par prononcer les mots qui étaient attendus de lui.

" Oui. Je le promets. "

C'était sorti de sa bouche de façon presque mécanique, sans qu'il y mette tellement de foi.

Son cadet releva la tête, presque déçu.

Alors, il voulait de lui finalement ?

" Mu… Notre ami doit être fatigué par son voyage, pourquoi ne lui montres-tu pas vos appartements ? "

Camus approuva cette idée d'un léger signe de tête. Il avait envie de se retrouver seul.

Le petit mage rougit.

Il allait se retrouver seul avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam… Acquiesçant, il le conduisit et ouvrant la porte, le laissa entrer, découvrir leurs appartements.

La première pièce était un salon dans lequel un âtre rougeoyait doucement. Un bureau couvert de livres et de manuscrit se trouvait dans une petite pièce adjacente.

Une autre s'ouvrait sur une chambre dans laquelle trônaient deux lits.

L'un d'eux était légèrement défait, attestant que l'endroit était occupé, tandis que des bagages étaient posés devant le deuxième.

Camus supposa donc que c'était le sien et se dirigea vers lui. Il s'assit de là, inspecta les lieux du regard. Au moins l'endroit n'était-il pas trop désagréable. Cependant, il ne fallait pas trop compter pouvoir y rester seul…

Il se tourna vers Mu :

" Il est encore tôt, non ? " 

Il pensait surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir si l'autre restait debout à le regarder comme il le faisait, en donnant l'impression de ne pas vouloir bouger.

Ce dernier sursauta et rougit.

" Oui… Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter ? "

"Je veux bien. "

Camus se leva du lit pour suivre Mû.

" Par où commence-t-on ? "

" Eh bien… Pourquoi pas dans les écuries ? " proposa son cadet. " Vous devez avoir hâte de faire connaissance avec votre nouvelle monture… "

En effet, lorsqu'un chevalier prenait un mage sous son aile, le Collège de ce dernier se chargeait de leurs besoins respectifs et veillait à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

Camus suivit Mu dans un long couloir éclairé par des torches accrochées aux murs. Enfin, il arrivèrent dans une annexe du bâtiment principal et Camus devina qu'ils approchaient des écuries car une agréable odeur de foin vint chatouiller ses narines.

Mu qui le précédait s'arrêta auprès d'un bâtiment annexe.

" Clein ? " appela-t-il.

Un palefrenier sortit et lui sourit gentiment.

" Camus est le nouveau chevalier… Tu pourrais lui montrer son cheval ? "

Le grand blond acquiesça et les mena à l'intérieur.

Camus continua de suivre les deux jeunes hommes. L'écurie n'était pas bien vaste. Seules quelques bêtes s'y trouvaient.

" C'est celui-ci ! " indiqua le jeune palefrenier.

Camus entra dans la stalle où était attaché sa monture. Un grand cheval alezan tourna la tête vers lui. Camus sourit et lui caressa doucement l'encolure.

" Il a un nom ? " demanda Camus en détaillant le jeune étalon racé qui lui avait été attribué.

" C'est à vous de lui en donner un ! "

" Je réfléchirai… "

Le jeune cheval était magnifique ! Il ne méritait pas qu'on le baptise à la légère. L'animal semblait en confiance avec Camus et commença à vouloir mâchonner les pans de la longue chemise dont il était vêtu.

" Continuons ! " dit le palefrenier " Voici la sellerie et à côté, la grange dans laquelle se trouve emmagasinée les réserves de foins et de paille. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bien passionnant à visiter… "

Camus continua de suivre Mu. Ils reprirent la longue cour par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

" Et que visitons nous, à présent ? "

" Eh bien… si vous avez faim, je pourrais vous montrer les cuisines… sinon, il y a encore les salles de classe et la bibliothèque… Les laboratoires sont utilisés pour le moment, il vaut mieux rester à l'écart… "

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles une explosion se fit entendre et de la fumée violette sortit de l'aile est du Collège.

" Vous avez une grande bibliothèque ? "

" Oui… "

Sans ajouter d'autres explication, Mu le guida à l'intérieur.

Le chevalier l'intimidait, il semblait si froid…

Une grande salle s'ouvrit à leurs yeux et le jeune homme s'effaça devant son aîné.

" Il y a principalement des grimoires mais dans la salle du fond, il y a des livres d'histoires, de géographie et de sciences, si vous voulez… "

" Des grimoires… " Camus sourit pour l'une des premières fois " J'aimerai voir cela ! "

" Bien sûr… "

L'adolescent lui fit signe de s'asseoir à une table avant de choisir un grimoire de sorts mineurs et de le tendre à son compagnon.

" Vous n'y comprendrez pas grand chose mais au moins, ces sorts sont inoffensifs… "

" Des sorts ? Je ne compte pas m'adonner à la magie ! "

Camus ouvrit le livre que lui tendait Mu et regarda hébété les rangées de signes qui ressemblaient à des Hiéroglyphes. Il le referma.

" Hm ! N'y a t-il pas un livre que quelqu'un comme moi puisse lire, ici ? "

Le jeune mage rit doucement.

" Si… Dans les ouvrages généraux, il y a un traité d'introduction à la philosophie des dons du Mana… "

Camus grimaça. Rien pour lui ici !

" On continue la visite ? " proposa-t-il.

Son cadet hocha la tête et se leva.

" Il y a aussi une partie littéraire… mais nous la ré-archivons, elle n'est pas encore disponible, " ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie. " Que préférez-vous ? Les cuisines et le réfectoire ou les salles de classe ? "

Il hésita un moment.

" Nous avons un endroit où les chevaliers peuvent s'entraîner… "

" Sûrement, cela devrait m'intéresser davantage… " dit Camus, peu convaincu en vérité.

Mu soupira intérieurement. La cohabitation avec cet homme se présageait… laconique.

Il sourit pourtant et l'invita à le suivre.

Camus avança à la suite de Mû en traînant un peu les pieds. Cette visite ne l'intéressait qu'à moitié mais de toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle salle plus claire que Camus devina être la salle d'armes en constatant que nombre de celles-ci étaient fixées au mur.

Mû lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais comme Camus ne semblait guère plus enthousiasmé, il ne s'attarda pas et continua à le mener dans un large corridor qui conduisait à l'extérieur de la bâtisse.

Camus inspira profondément en arrivant dehors. Il préférait de toute façon se trouver à l'extérieur que cloîtré à l'intérieur d'un château !

Un endroit avait été dégagé dans la forêt, un espace sans arbres, sûrement aménagé à l'intention des cavaliers. Des ballots de paille avaient été disposés tout autour. Personne ne s'y trouvait à l'heure actuelle. Camus jeta un œil un peu plus passionné sur ce lieu mais son regard se porta à nouveau sur la bâtisse.

Maintenant, il commençait à être réellement fatigué.

Une cloche carillonna soudain.

" C'est l'heure du repas du soir… Vous avez faim ? "

" Pas tellement ! " admit Camus.

" Vous voulez revenir à notre chambre ? " demanda l'adolescent.

Lui aussi se sentait fatigué et un peu effrayé, il fallait bien l'admettre. Cet homme paraissait si froid…

Camus tiqua un peu sur le 'notre chambre'. Bien sûr, il avait visité les lieux mais se dire qu'il devrait également partager sa chambre avec cet individu ne l'enchantait guère. Certainement sa mission l'obligerait à ne pas quitter le dénommé Mû ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Il le suivit néanmoins dans le dédale de couloir.

Son compagnon les guida jusqu'à leurs appartements.

" Si vous avez faim, j'irai nous chercher un repas à la cuisine, " proposa à nouveau le jeune mage.

" Ca ira…. "

Camus parcourut du regard la pièce une nouvelle fois. Aucune intimité possible dans ce lieu ! Il s'assit néanmoins sur son lit et ôta sa chemise. Il s'étendit ensuite sur sa couche.

Mu s'était retiré dans le petit salon, devant l'âtre, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil et un énorme livre posé sur les genoux.

Ils auraient dû se rendre dans le réfectoire, que Camus soit au moins présenté aux mages présents mais il n'avait pas osé dire à son chevalier que c'était l'usage…

Quel idiot, il faisait !

Il n'avait pas vu ses compagnons être aussi impressionnés qu'il l'était devant leurs liges… Evidemment, ces derniers étaient pour la plupart de grand guerriers protecteurs et rieurs avec lesquels il faisait bon discuter et rire…

Avec un petit soupir, il ouvrit l'ouvrage et consacra les heures suivantes à l'étude.

Camus ne tarda pas à s'endormir. De toute façon, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire ! Mais son sommeil était entre-coupé de courte périodes où le nouveau chevalier se réveillait en ce demandant quel était ce lieu étrange.

Dans l'âtre, le feu diminua, se réduisant peu à peu à des braises rougeoyantes, tandis que Mu s'assoupissait, paraissant minuscule sous l'énorme livre.

Bientôt, l'aube pointa et un rayon passa par une étroite fenêtre pour atterrir droit sur le nez de l'aîné des deux hommes.

Camus s'étira brièvement et se décida à se lever. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lit de Mû mais il constata que celui-ci était vide.

Ce dernier était resté au salon, toujours endormi et son grimoire menaçant de glisser de ses genoux.

Camus se leva complètement et enfila sa chemise. Par instinct, il se dirigea dans la pièce d'à côté et constata que Mû s'était assoupi dans l'un des fauteuils. Le sommeil lui donnait un air juvénile presque attendrissant mais le chevalier, se sentant un peu gêné sans en saisir la raison, détourna le regard et toussota pour signaler sa présence.

L'adolescent marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles avant d'ouvrir les yeux, un peu désorienté.

" Oh ! Bonjour, Camus… Je crois que je me suis endormi… "

S'étirant, il rattrapa au vol son grimoire et se leva avant de remplir deux bacs d'eau.

" Etre chevalier d'un mage a ses petits avantages, " fit-il avec un petit sourire avant de se débarbouiller.

Camus hésita un instant mais comprit l'invitation. Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau un peu trop tiède à son goût et les ramena à son visage plusieurs fois. Puis il regarda Mû qui avait fini.

L'adolescent ouvrit un tiroir et lui tendit une serviette avant de s'essuyer d'une autre.

" Venez… Le déjeuner va être servi… et… "

Il rougit.

" Il vaut mieux que vous vous montriez… au moins un peu, " ajouta-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, semblant attendre son chevalier.

Camus franchit la porte, l'attendit puis lui emboîta le pas.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une grande salle rectangulaire, remplie de bancs allongés.

Sur une estrade, le doyen déjeunait avec les autres anciens tandis que d'autres adultes se répartissaient dans la salle.

Des enfants mangeaient aussi en riant et en parlant – bien que calmement par rapport aux rejetons de villageois que le chevaliers avait croisé jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient nombreux, surtout des tout-petits de trois à sept ans, encadrés par des adolescent.

Une partie des plus jeunes fit signe à Mu lorsqu'il entra – auquel il répondit gentiment – avant de tirer la langue au chevalier quand le jeune mage regarda ailleurs.

Après tout, cet inconnu leur volait leur professeur préféré…

Les mages présents quant à eux, jetèrent des regards amusés à la nouvelle paire et ceux du même âge que Mu lui adressèrent des clins d'œil guère discrets, lui arrachant force rougissements.

Il mena Camus vers une table un peu à l'écart, bien que grande.

" C'est la table réservée aux mages et à leurs chevaliers, " fit-il doucement, les yeux baissés.

Camus n'avait pas prêté attention aux sourires parfois ironiques adressés à Mû, étourdi par toutes ses têtes nouvelles, rougissant lui-même sous ces regards curieux qui le détaillaient. Il prit place à table à côté de Mû.

Le mage âgé qu'ils avaient rencontré la veille était présent également. Il leur adressa un sourire.

" Bonjour ! "

" Bonjour. " répondit Camus poliment, un peu intimidé de se retrouver au milieu de tant de personnes inconnues.

Puis une collation leur fut servie et le silence régna dans la salle. Camus garda les yeux rivés à son bol de bouillie d'avoine.

A côté de lui, Mu faisait de même, n'osant ni regarder vers ses camarades ni vers son chevalier.

Le déjeuner se passa en silence jusqu'à ce que le doyen se lève et invite la paire nouvellement formée à le suivre dans son bureau.

Camus suivit une fois de plus, se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir encore lui tomber dessus.

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau du vieux mage, ce dernier leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils s'exécutèrent en silence.

" Chers enfants, je me félicite de vous voir si bien vous entendre si rapidement mais… Les usages demandaient que Camus soit présenté hier soir et non ce matin… Je ne vous le reproche pas – après tout moi aussi j'ai été jeune – mais à l'avenir, tâchez de vous tenir à nos règles… "

Mu baissa la tête en murmurant une excuse à peine audible, écarlate et extrêmement mal à l'aise devant les assomptions de son aîné.

Camus regarda Mû étrangement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il semblait si mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, le mage se méprenait quant à leur bonne entente mais sinon… Quelque chose lui échappait !

" Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vous faire une remontrance… Non… A vrai dire, je suis inquiet. Le vieil Amar semble ne plus donner de nouvelles et je n'ai personne à qui confier la mission d'aller voir s'il va bien… Son chevalier est mort d'un arrêt cardiaque l'année passée et il a refusé de revenir au Collège… "

Il s'interrompit, observant ses deux cadets.

" Je vous charge d'aller vous rendre compte par vous même de la situation, de le trouver et de me faire un rapport… Peut-être est-il tout simplement mort de sa belle fin mais… Avec les derniers évènements, on ne peut être sûr de rien. "

Une série de meurtres et d'agression visant des mages avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant et aucun coupable n'avait pu être trouvé.

Depuis, les mages, se retiraient de plus en plus et un début de psychose courrait dans la communauté magique.

Camus soupira. Mais au fond, cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça qu'ils aient de quoi s'occuper. Il espérait simplement ne pas avoir à jouer les gardes-malades auprès d'un vieux mage mourrant.

A ses côtés, Mu hocha simplement la tête.

Sa première mission pour le Collège…

Loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait…

Et avec un homme qui daignait à peine lui adresser la parole.

" Bien… Allez-vous préparer… Vous partez dans quelques heures… " fit le vieil homme en se levant.

Il leur indiqua les derniers détails en les accompagnant sur le seuil de son bureau. Le disparu se nommait Kenzer et habitait la cité de Helm, à trois jours de marche du Collège. Il était connu de la taverne Au Rossignol Chantant.

De l'argent pour le voyage et l'enquête les attendait dans leurs appartements.

Mu suivit en silence son chevalier et rassembla rapidement quelques affaires et un grimoire avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, un peu hésitant.

Camus vit que Mû semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

" Oui ? " demanda-il doucement.

" Est-ce que nous devons aller chercher votre cheval ? "

Camus eut envie de rire. 

" Pourquoi ? Vous comptiez y aller à pied ? " demanda-t-il, une pointe d'ironie perçant dans sa voix.

Son cadet rougit avant de secouer la tête.

" Non… Non, évidemment… Excusez-moi, ma question était stupide… Vous êtes prêt ? "

Deux bourses les attendaient sur le bureau et les jeunes gens se les étaient réparties.

" Allons chercher nos montures, alors ! "

Camus prit la direction des écuries sans jeter un regard à Mu.

Ce dernier soupira discrètement en le suivant.

" A vrai dire… "

Il s'interrompit. Comment allait réagir le chevalier ?

Il se mordit les lèvres avant de secouer la tête, il faudrait bien le lui dire avant de partir de toute façon.

" Je ne sais pas monter… Je n'ai jamais appris, " avoua-t-il.

Camus sourit sans regarder Mu.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'on leur apprend, alors ? _" se demanda-t-il.

Puis il jeta un œil à Mu. Il ne devait pas être bien lourd…

" Vous monterez derrière moi… " proposa-t-il. " Je n'ai pas le temps de vous apprendre ! " 

L'adolescent s'empourpra avant de hocher la tête et de lui emboîter le pas.

" De l'autre côté, " fit-il comme son aîné tournait à gauche.

Avec un petit sourire gêné, il prit la tête les menant aux écurie où le bel étalon attendait harnaché par l'attention de Clein.

" Eh beh… Le petit oiseau quitte son nid ! " s'exclama le palefrenier en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit mage.

Camus lui adressa un regard mauvais. Il n'aimait pas que l'on se permette ce genre de familiarité avec SON mage. C'était comme si on lui manquait de respect à lui.

Attachant leurs sacs à la selle, il mit enfin les rênes dans les mains du chevalier.

" Prenez-en soin ! " dit-il simplement sans préciser de qui il parlait avant de disparaître dans l'écurie. "

Camus sauta souplement en selle puis il tendit une main à Mû pour l'aider à monter. Il déchaussa son étrier.

" Mettez votre pied la dedans pour vous aider ! " lui dit-il. Mu obéit et Camus, passant un bras autour de sa taille le hissa pour l'asseoir devant lui en amazone. Effectivement, le jeune mage ne pesait pas bien lourd. 

" Accrochez-vous ! Nous y allons ! "

Et le chevalier lança son cheval au galop.

A suivre


End file.
